Talk:Accelerator (Canon)/Muhammedmco/@comment-36965940-20190407140344/@comment-31138721-20190408112535
This ain't no wank. If anything, VS Battles wiki is just downgrading the verse. Let me explain. In To Aru verse, there are 13 Phases, with each Phase being a dimensional layer: https://toarumajutsunoindex.fandom.com/wiki/Phase#Examples The 14th Dimensional Layer, on the other hand, The Hidden World, is a world that transcends the other 13 layers of reality in the To Aru verse. Aleister Crowley breached through the Hidden World, something Othinus, a fully fledged Magic God, couldn't do: https://toarumajutsunoindex.fandom.com/wiki/Hidden_World I was also going to upgrade this Low 1-B justification. Why? I will answer right now. Aleister stated that Touma's Imagine Breaker would affect 97% of his plans, and that it would pose a threat to him to the extent that he was trying to kill Touma several times over and over. Accelerator was capable of damaging and slicing off Touma's right arm with his Black Wings, despite the fact that it should negate it, and that's because as stated in Touma's profile, Imagine Breaker's negation ability depends on how much power the opponent has. The more power the opponent has, the more time it takes for Imagine Breaker to negate it, and since it doesn't have time to negate all of this energy, the right arm gets chopped off immediately. Let me give you a real-life example to make it easier for you guys: Say we have a ballon in hand. Said ballon can contain up to 10 liters of water, and it can contract a little bit, allowing it to take an additional amounts of water. But what would happen if i increased the value of water inside the ballon by...I dunno...Say 30 liters? The ballon with immediately explode, since it won't have time to adjust to the sudden increase in water. The same is with Imagine Breaker. The amount of energy is greater than it could handle, and it doesn't have time to negate all of this amount, and as a result, it gets sliced off from Touma's arm. Moving on, what i'm trying to say is Accelerator is 1-B (As i said, i will upgrade the profiles) because he took down something that was stated to pose a threat to a 14-D entity. In addition to this, Touma easily negated Othinus' Gungnir, where it was stated as well that her Gungnir can destroy all the Phases of the world, sans the Hidden World, since it was stated from above that she didn't know of its existence, let alone destroy it: https://toarumajutsunoindex.fandom.com/wiki/Gungnir#Abilities The three Magic Gods from the True Gremlin (The High Priest, Nephthys and Niang-Niang) are the only three Magic Gods that are above the likes of Othinus, since they were using the Hidden World as mere headquarters: https://toarumajutsunoindex.fandom.com/wiki/Gremlin_(True) So to sum it up: Magic Gods (Sans those from the True Gremlin) : 13-D. Touma (With Imagine Breaker), Aleister Crowley, Accelerator, Magic Gods from True Gremlin and those who would scale to those: 14-D. Pretty reasonable, right? But please don't tell Vs Battles Wiki about that. They would just make fun of it, and i already loathe them to the core. Anyways, with my personal issues and grudges out of the way, i hope that this explanation helped.